The Khala Reincarnation
by Dragon Master Lunuser
Summary: Don't exactly want to give a summary. BUT. Jason is your teen who lives in the country until the Protoss enter his life...


Utilities. Something that Jason always found in the end for some really weird reason, even in his dreams it was weird. This particular dream was horrible- he was pinned against the was by a robotic creathure with teal blades of some sort that were crackling with electricity. One of the things he remembered was a strange floating relic he touched when the thing appeared. He decided to call it Guardian. Guardian pinned him against the ancient temple's interior walls. Guardian had the blade hovering a few feet away from Jason's chest- where his heart was at- and the last thing he heard in the dream before he woke up was the noise of eletricity and a blood-curling screen originating from Jason and a yell from Guardian-

"_**FOR AIUR!**_"

OMG ITS A LINE BREAK!

Jason continued the scream as he shot up and out of his bed and hit the floor. He rubbed his head. "Crap, that hurt like dang hell," he said, glaring at a bruise. "It felt so _real_." Jason got up and pulled on a deep red T-shirt and a pair of low-toned shorts. He waled out into the kitchen and pour some cereal in a bowl, grabbed a milk craton with about a third remaining and poured it in.

He quickly remembered the dream and thought about it, nearly spilling the spoonul of creal he was lofting into his mouth. 'What _is_ Aiur in the first place?' he thought. {That will be answered in all due time.}. Jason nearly jumped at the voice. 'Who are you?' he mentally asked, thinking he was going mad. {I am the Voice of the Khala, and I have chosen you, Khala Jason, to be the newest reincarnation of me.}. Jason hesitated before asking; 'What is a Khala?'. {The presumed god or godess of the Protoss. You can give each type of the Protoss a new name, which would be passed though generations to the next Khala of your choice. I presume you have encountered a Zealot, as I call them, in dreams and named it Guardian?} 'Yes,' Jason answered after digesting the information.

{I presume you wonder how to arrive to the Protoss?} 'Again, yes.' Jason answered, knowing how the Khala would know how he wondered this. {In all due time Khala Jason, in all due time.}

'Alright,' Jason thought as he finished his creal and emptied it into the sink. He walked into his basement and sat down at his computer and searched 'Khala'. Nothing. 'Aiur'. Again, Nothing, 'Protoss'. A couple hundred popped up and clicked the the one that said 'Starcraft II'. He read through it and discovered that the Protoss often yelled 'For Aiur' while killing or charging. Jason facepalmed. This was all real, although these people would want to both hate and love it.

Jason got up and walked away, thinking about it. He wasn't much of a RTS person, but he could deal with it. He always did. He staggered up the birch stairs. He pulled his sneakers on. He pushed the mahogany door open to find some sort of mechanical yellow and teal thing floating in midair with electricity flowing around the teal patched. At the top was some sort of reversed horn protruding from it. It didn't seem to have any arms, but in had a teal circle outline the the goldish yellow metal sticking out of the middle with a flattened top. Where it's chest was, this was a sort of half-sphere with to curves in the inside and 6 small circles surrounding it with a forcefield protecting it. At the bottom was the teal fire-like thing keeping it afloat.

Jason looked at it, trying to name it, because the Voice of the Khala immediatly told him it was Protoss personnel. He eventually came up with the name 'Projector' for some reason. The previous Khala loaded Jason with information about a Projector.

**Name: Projector**

**Pevious Name: Probe**

**HP: 20**

**Shields: 20**

**Armor: 0**

**Damage: 5**

**Attack Cooldown: 22 seconds**

**Range: 1**

**Possible Attack Placements: Ground**

**Cost: 50 Minerals or 1 Willpower**

**Uses: The Projectore can be used as a scout or to warp building into the area.**

Jason looked at the projector. He could warp a building? That's actually pretty cool. Suddenly, a metallic voice came from the projector; "_Hello Khala._". The young Khala jumped, surprised, but then answered; "What's Willpower? Also, What's Mineral?" The projector floated there for a second or two and then asked; "_Hasn't the Voice of Khala alerted you already?_". {I shall give you your stats, Khala Jason.}

**Khala: Jason**

**Shields: 5**

**HP: 5**

**Willpower: 85/100**

**Minerals: 0**

**Khala Followers: 1/10**

**Damage: 0-3**

**Weapon Wielded: Khala Induced Terran attacks**

**Attack Cooldown: 2-10 seconds**

'How do I start making more Followers?' Jason asked. {I will inform you with and image of the foundations} The Voice of Khala answered.

The image Jason received was strange; it was a pyramid-like structure that yellow, but with curves and slants. The corners of it showed it was driven into the ground by slender leg-like things. There was no obvious entrance, and there were teal emblems on it. The only point it made on purpose was and the top, where a teal crystal was floating above it. Jason thought of what the name it. He eventually called it the Crystalline Pyramid. Then the Voice of Khala sent it's information of Crystalline Pyramids.

**Name: Crystalline Pyramid**

**Previous Name: Nexus**

**HP: 750**

**Shields: 750**

**Armor: 1**

**Role: Foundation Building**

**Function: Storage of Minerals; manufactures Projectors**

**Cost: 400 Minerals or 8 Willpower**

**Manufactured by: Projector**

**Build time: 12 hours**

**Allows: Unnamed Construct, Unnamed contruct.**

**Follower Amount: +9**

'How do I do that?' Jason asked, thinking that it thought that he already knew. {You command the Projector into the area you want the Crystalline Pyramid to be.} It answered calmly. 'Alright, that make sense since Projectors manufacture them.' he replied, although he was a little freaked out.

Jason wandered towards the Projector a little more and quickly asked; "Could you build a Crystalline Pyramid... please?". "_Yes, Khala_" The Projector replied. Jason quickly led it into his large backyard, considering he lived in the country on his own, where any neighbors would be a mile or two away.

The projector hovered a long ways away, turned towards the curious Khala, and the center of his chest began glowing, drawing teal-colored energy out of the air and began projecting it infront of itself. A yard or two away, it stopped moving towards Jason and a deep blue orb appeared, rimmed with teal. It slowly began growing. Jason knew it was going to take a while, so he went inside throught his back door and grabbed a book he wanted to read but hadn't had the time for reasons.

OMG ITS A LINE BREAK!

Jason looked out the window about 3 hours later to see that the orb had grown a couple yards, about the size of him and the projecter added together. He noticed teal lines were slowly forming the base of the pyramid-like structure. It was a real strange thing. He watched as the extremely slow line outling the pyramid. He then glanced at the projector. it was still working at it. However, the projecting was more intense, the beam was a blindingly bright teal.

OMG ITS A LINE BREAK!

It was at 11 and a half. The young Khala could see it forming from top to botom, the crystal and upper half done. He calculated it would be another half hour until it finished. He was finishing the book, soaking the great novel into himself. He glanced up at his clock. It read 8:56. He smiled and looked out the window again. Two thirds were now done, which was great. He went back to his book, knowing there was 15 minutes left.

OMG ITS A LINE BREAK!

Jason shoved the book down and shot out the back door with exitement. He viewed the Crystalline Pyramid that was almost finished, smiling a great, beaming smile. The projection beam began to tense slowly has the warping finished. In the empty night he saw the great pyramid with glory and happiness, accomplishment and pride. Suddenly, he heard a low, rumbling growl. He spun around, remembering that the backyard was surrounded by forest.

The projector positioned itself between the creature and Jason. The creature stepped out to reveal a dog-like creature that and brownish flesh with a line that was purple on it's back. It had scythes protruding near its head. The projector immediatly told it's god what it was. "_This creature is a Zergling, and enemy for the Protoss. Zergling are weak, but make in up for in ferocity._" The zergling charged at the projector, before getting electrocuted and stunned. It lay there for a few second, twitching. It slowly got up, but abviously still twitching.

It then charged and slashed the projector with it's scythe-like claws, but only to hit it's shields. The projector quickly reacted to it with a dangerously powerful shock of electricity that burnt the zergling, when Jason charged forward with flurries of fists and kicks. The zergling dropped dead in a matter of seconds, a mineral sliding out of it's mouth.

The projector used it's beam and picked up the mineral and brought it back to the Pyramid, going through a sliding door and storing it. It gave Jason 5 Minerals. Jas tore off one of the scythes. Suddenly, his damage, wielded weapon, and attack cooldown changed.

**Damage: 5-10**

**Weapon Wielded: Zergling Scythe**

**Attack Cooldown: 5-12**

{Congratulations, Khala Jason. You have defeated you first enemy. I will grant and increase of shields for you.}

**Shields: 10**

Jason smiled thankfully and then asked on question he wanted to know. 'What's one of the two unnamed constructs?' {I cannot tell you, but I can send you and image.}

The build's base was circular and it reached up about a few yards, with a circle with the same orb inbetween. It had a few teal lights of the circle. Jason instantly called it Summoner Gate. {I will now send information to you on this construct.}

**Name: Summoner Gate**

**Previous Name: Gateway**

**HP: 500**

**Shields: 500**

**Armor: 1**

**Role: Infantry Warp-In**

**Function: Produces Guardian, unnamed, unnamed, unnamed, unnamed, unnamed**

**Can Upgrade to: unnamed construct**

**Cost: 150 Minerals or 3 Willpower**

**Manufacture by: Projector**

**Build Time: 6 hours**

**Allows: unnamed construct, unnamed construct**

**Requires: Crystalline Pyramid**

Jason quicly ordered the projector to go and construct a Summoner Gate. The projector quicly obeyed and did his thing.

OMG ITS A LINE BREAK!

6 hours later, Jason discovered that he already had one unit available. (BTW Pylons are unimportant) He quickly asked the Voice of the Khala, and this is what he got:

**Name: Guardian**

**Previous Name: Zealot**

**HP: 100**

**Shields: 50**

**Armor: 1**

**Build Time: 38 Minutes**

**Cost: 100 Minerals or 2 Willpower**

**Damage: 8x2**

**Weapon: Psi Blades**

**Attack Cooldown: 1.2 minutes**

**Range: Melee**

Jason had the Gate begin summonning 3 Guardians.

OMG ITS A LINE BREAK!

HAI PEEPS DIS IS KINDA BASED OFF OF EAST BRIDGE'S STORY THE ZERG SAWRM. SO LIKE, THANKS FOR READING!111!ONETWOONE!1!111111111111!


End file.
